


Blanket Forts and Emotional Support

by bottomsup



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsup/pseuds/bottomsup
Summary: Just a fluffy little blanket fort one-shot dealing with Posie in the prime of their relationship.  Filled with Penelope doing anything for Josie and being a total softie. Also, Josie definitely has some abandonment issues that I may explore if I add another chapter.





	Blanket Forts and Emotional Support

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever so it's rough but it's also 5am and I'm running on one pack of gum and two redbulls. Twitter - @posie_stan

“Bad day. Don’t feel like going to a movie later. Sorry, Penny.”

The text came through around third period in Chemistry of Magic, and as soon as she felt the familiar heart beat vibration in her pocket, she knew it was Josie. Yes, it was a little cliche to have Josie’s text tone as her favorite song and the vibration as a heartbeat, but Penelope needed to make sure she could distinguish Josie from all the other useless people that might text her. It was the same reason Lizzie’s text tone was a recording of a fire alarm. Because if Lizzie was contacting her, she wanted to make sure to destroy her phone on sight. 

But this wasn’t Lizzie, this was Josie. And, yes, it was against the rules to use her phone during class, but Penelope didn’t care much for rules. As she looked down, she saw the familiar nickname “JoJo” with a sun emoji. No one else in her phone had emojis, but Josie insisted she got one since they were dating, and Penelope always thought of Josie as her personal light. Sometimes she hated how sappy she was with Josie, but at the same time, she loved that Josie could make her feel things no one else could. As soon as she saw the message, she almost crushed her phone. She wasn’t angry with Josie for cancelling their plans, she was angry at whoever had made Josie’s day so bad she punctuated her texts. Josie’s usually text messages were filled with smiley faces, exclamation points, and the occasional picture of a dog roaming the school grounds. Penelope realized that if she was this upset, she was going to have to do something quickly while she was still upset. If Josie thought too long about whatever was bothering her, she’d sweep it under the rug and internalize it so she had more room to deal with other people’s problems. Penelope loved how selfless she was, but hated the toll it took on her. 

Nonetheless, she was going to have to do something she knew would hurt her. Penelope was getting a little sick just thinking of it, and she knew that she would have a price to pay. She didn’t know if she could bare the grotesque nature of it, but for Josie, she’d go through hell and speak to Satan himself. And that’s exactly what she did.

As she approached Lizzie, her feet got heavier with each step, but this is the only way she could find out what happened to Josie without getting a sugar-coated version filled with “It’s okay!”s and “I’m overreacting”s.   
“Wait a second, did you break out of hell or did Satan grant you a day pass to visit Earth?” Lizzie chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

“No, actually, hell froze over and Satan escaped as an Elsa-looking demon with a god complex. I hear she goes to the Salvatore school and has an extremely attractive sister.” Penelope spat, sporting her signature smug smirk.

“What do you want?” Lizzie knew Penelope only came to her for two reasons - to talk about Josie or to insult her, and she sensed it wasn’t the latter. 

“I need to know what happened to Josie.” Penelope sighed.

“I figured you’d ask. She and I have special traditions with our dad. Celebrating our birthday and every other holiday together can suck sometimes, so we have special days with our parents for just each other. I have shopping day with my mom, and she has fort day with our dad. Mom and I would hit up the mall, and they would build pillow forts and watch fantasy movies. It’s silly but having one-on-one time with them means a lot to Josie, and dad bailed on her today to go research some weird lead on recruitment with our mom that was imperative. So she’s upset.” Lizzie opened up.

“Wow, Lizzie. That was disgustingly helpful. Thanks, but shouldn’t you be caring for Josie right now? It’s what she’d do for you.” Penelope snapped back.

“Josie said she was fine and just overreacting. She seems okay to me.”

Penelope rolled her eyes. Of course the princess didn’t think twice about Josie being upset. Lizzie cared about Josie more than anyone, but she never dug deeper into Josie’s problems. Not like Josie would do for her. 

“I...need your room, too.” Penelope sighed

“You want my room? Why?”

“I’m going to do something for Josie.”

“For Josie or to Josie?” M.G. laughed.

“Absolutely not. No way. That’s disgusting.” Lizzie shouted

“Lizzie, come on. I’ll give you my movie tickets and your dinner will be on me. And you can take whatever boy toy you’re obsessed with right now. Consider it a free night off.”

“Fine. I’ll make a deal with the devil. But you can’t have my immortal soul.”

Penelope grinned as smugly as possible. She liked getting what she wanted. But now, she had to make sure Josie’s day went as well as hers. She glanced down at her watch and realized she only had an hour left in the day to set everything up. Class could wait, her girl was more important today.

\------------------

 

Josie tried everything to get over her bad day. She distracted herself with schoolwork, read some of M.G.’s comic books, and even tried to online shop with Lizzie. None of it worked. SHe didn’t want to go bother Penelope, even though she knew she could, because she felt silly about the whole situation. It was a tradition from when she was a kid, and it obviously didn’t really make much sense to build a pillow fort as a high schooler. But still, it stung a little when he decided to just bail without much of an explanation. Lizzie didn’t get to have shopping day with her mom, either, and that didn’t bother her, so Josie shouldn’t be feeling like this. Before she could finish her back-and-forth thoughts, a text buzzed in her pocket. She looked down at her lockscreen, which was incidentally a picture of the person that texted her. Penelope’s name and several different emojis riddled her screen.

“I left my Latin book in your room when we were studying the other night. Can you swing by your room after class and grab it for me?”

“Of course!” she replied as the bell rung.

 

She strolled to her locker and shoved her books into her bag. She was kind of excited to see Penelope, even if it was just for a second. Hearing her voice calmed her down and it may not fix everything, but it would make her feel a little better.

When she got to her room, Penelope wasn’t in sight. That was weird, she always tended to show up early so she could lean against a wall and wink flirtily at Josie as she walked up. She unlocked the door to her room and was greeted with a soft, warm orange light. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Penelope sitting in the middle of her floor, surrounded by a nest of pillows under a soft white sheet ceiling. Josie’s mind was hazy and she didn’t realize offhand what was happening.

“Penny? What’s all this? I don’t underst-”

“Its fort day. I know it isn’t the same as being with your dad, but you still deserve a day to focus on you. You’re always doing things for everyone else, but someone needs to start doing things for you. And after we watch all your favorite movies, we’re gonna talk about how you’re really feeling.” Penelope declared softly.

Josie felt like the entire universe was lifted off her shoulders. She felt all the tension leave her shoulders and chest and her lungs finally felt like they could expand again. She shrugged off her backpack and felt her eyes burn a little. Everyone thought Penelope was so selfish, but she knew better. She had done all of this for her- the fort, the laptop playing Matilda, and a big bag of skittles with all the purple ones taken out. She put so much effort just so Josie could feel at home again- and she did. Her emotions were filling up to the brim and she was afraid if she said too much they would pour over and flood the room, so she simply said “Okay” and slumped down next to the girl propped up on a mound of pillows. She felt Penelope’s arms envelope her in a warm hug, shielding her from the rest of the world, covering her in a pocket of serenity. Josie relaxed and nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck, feeling every tiny movement Penelope made to shift so Josie was comfortable. She wrapped her arms around Penelope’s torso and squeezed, melding her body into Penelope’s, feeling the rest of the world fade into her peripherals. Seconds ago she felt like Atlas holding the world up, but now, she felt her world wrapped in her arms. She was happy, relieved, and most of all, content. She looked up at Penelope, who had been staring down at her with stars in her eyes. She bent down and captured her lips in a gentle but firm kiss, reassuring her that she was there and that this was real. 

“I love you, Penelope Park.” Josie admired

“And I love you, sunshine.” 

Josie’s heart fluttered. She would never get sick of hearing that. Josie reached her hand up and twirled a lock of Penelope’s hair and Penelope pulled her in for another kiss. Penelope pulled away and just stared at her for a minute, tracing her finger under Josie’s jawline. She planted a kiss on her cheek, causing a giggle to erupt from Josie. She then kissed all over her face and neck, pulling the girl into her lap. Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck, laughing giddily. Penelope pulled away and traced her fingers over Josie’s jaw. “So do you want to talk about it?”

Josie shifted off Penelope and laid her head against her chest, draping the rest of her body over her girlfriend. 

“No, it’s dumb. I just miss spending time with my dad. It’s been worse than usual lately, all his free time is spent with Hope. Which, I understand but it’s still frustrating. There are so many people that need so many things, and he just has to give everything to everyone.” Josie sounded vulnerable and tentative. She wasn’t good at speaking about her problems. It felt foreign, unnatural- she was supposed to clean up messes and soothe people, not be the person that needed to be comforted. 

“JoJo, you know you do the same thing, right? It’s not selfish to want to spend time with your dad and for feeling a little jealous of people he sees all the time. Your feelings are valid, but you need to talk to him and tell him what you want. It’s okay to be a little selfish.” Penelope reassured her, speaking fiercely and softly all at the same time. “And I called your dad. After a little bit of haggling, I got him to agree to come home a day early and spend time with you. And then Lizzie. But that was more of collateral than purposeful”

Josie couldn’t help but find herself speechless. Of all the things she could’ve done, she was able to get the one thing Josie wanted. And she didn’t want anything in return. Josie was flabbergasted and honestly overwhelmed. She sat straight up, slack jawed and eyes practically falling out of her head. “You did what? How did you even-? I don’t even care. You’re amazing.”  
Josie kissed her feverishly, leaving behind a sizzle on Penelope’s lips. 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal. Everyone wants to make deals with the devil, which means a lot of people end up indebted to me. All I did was cash in some of favors, talk to some people, threaten to turn the water polo team into seahorses and here we are. Plus, you already know I’d do anything for you, JoJo.” Penelope grinned and pressed her smile against Josie’s lips, capturing her bottom lip in between her own. Josie laid back on Penelope’s chest and listened to her heart beat. As they watched Matilda, Josie felt Penelope’s heart speed up suddenly and she said “Hey Josie… I know I don’t really say this much and my chosen form of affection is just to hurt anyone that goes near you, but I really appreciate you and everything you do.” she murmured. 

“Wah.. g.. Thank… you” Josie didn’t expect that, and she got awkward when surprises happened, but the statement made Josie felt warm inside. Which is totally a cliche, she realized, but sometimes cliches are true. This was one of those times. “I love you. So much.”

“I know.” Penelope stated proudly. “I love you.”

She closed her eyes in a moment of pure happiness, not contingent on anything but existing. She listened to Penelope’s heartbeat once more and drifted off to sleep. Penelope looked down at her now snoring girlfriend and chuckled. She grabbed a fuzzy blanket slowly, careful to not wake her up, and threw it over the girl. She kissed the top of her head and tightened her arms around the girl, laying her head atop Josie’s. Soon after, she was sleeping too.

The next day Penelope woke up and looked down at Josie, who hadn’t moved much from last night, save for tangling her legs up with Penelope’s. Penelope used her thumb to swipe Josie’s lip, which had a little drool on it. If it were anyone else, she would crush them, but this was Josie. And she crushed on her, so she simply sighed and pressed her cheek to Josie’s forehead. She looked around the room and realized Lizzie had never come home. She grabbed her phone and checked her texts. She had one message from “The Dark Lord” 

“Room to yourself tonight. I’m staying over at Hope’s. You’re welcome- don’t hurt her.”

Penelope sighed. Maybe Lizzie wasn’t so selfish after all.


End file.
